This invention relates to a waterproof body pouch band that can be worn on the upper arm, forearm (wrist) or lower leg (ankle).
Swimmers, skin divers, and other persons engaged in water sports generally cannot carry personal items, such as drivers license, keys, money, etc. with them while they are in the water.
It would be very desirable for the swimmer or diver to be able to carry at least a minimum amount of such personal items with them while they are in the water without such items interfering with their swimming or diving activity.
It is an object of this invention to provide a waterproof body pouch band that may be used by swimmers, divers, and other persons engaged in water sports that can be used to carry selected personal items with them into the water instead of leaving these items hidden on land.
The body pouch band includes a waterproof pouch having front and rear walls and side, top and bottom edges. The side and bottom edges can be gusseted. The top edges of the pouch can be fastened shut by use of an interlocking groove type sealing mechanism. The pouch is attached to a stretchable limb band which can be fastened to the wrist, upper arm, or ankle of a user. The limb band can be a cuff or a sleeve.
The cuff embodiments of the present invention have stretchable straps or bands that are either releasably fastened together at their outer ends, preferably by use of hook and loop fastener material, or permanently fastened together at their outer ends, preferably by sewing.
The sleeve embodiments of the present invention are made of stretchable material, and are adapted to be slid into position over the selected limb portion of the user. The sleeve can be tapered. In the sleeve embodiment for use over the upper arm, opposing holes pass through the web of the sleeve to provide improved flexibility.
The pouch and limb band are preferably made of waterproof materials so that the body pouch band may be worn during water sports.